Jack's Dispair
by CrystalRangerPink
Summary: Jack attempts to rescue a friend from being taken in by SPD
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: Don't own anything but I sure wish I did!

Jack's Despair

It had been not even a month since Elizabeth "Z" Delgado and Jack Landers had been turned into B Squad power rangers. Not that they liked it much at first but it was better than any of the other options. Neither had been into the whole 'super hero in cute little suits' gig, but had come around.

They both sometimes missed the less strict rule guides that they had when it had just been them as a team, instead of now five, whom worked somewhat uselessly together.

Z was laying on top of her bed staring at the ceiling. She sighed loudly. Headphones on, her head bobbing to the music, eyes closed. In full relaxing mode. All of the sudden there were some knocks on her door. Her head didn't even move as she spoke,

"Go away."

"Somebody's grouchy." A light-hearted voice echoed as it opened the door. Its blond curls bouncing in a child like manner, "Hey Z, we have to go on duty in a few minutes."

Her cheery nature perturbed the other one.

"Syd I prefer to stay here and not try to save the world. I seriously need a break." He vocal expression said she was bored out of her mind. However the pain in her side from when she'd gotten kicked was enough to make her lazy.

Syd didn't even take offense as she just pulled on Z's arm, gracefully drawing Z up to sit. She grabbed an earphone and took it off Z's head.

"Awww! Come on! It'll be fun!" she giggled.

Z sharply turned and hmphed.

"That's what you said the first time and look, what ended up happening." Z's sarcasm hung in the air. A hurried commotion made both girls glance back at the door.

"We're goin to be late." The grumpy entrance showed the newcomer's disappointment. He had his arms folded and a sour-look plastered on his face.

"We're goin to be late." Z mimicked him with a smirk. Resigning to take the headphones off and put them on the bed. Syd gave both warning looks.

"Guys it's like no use fighting."

Z finally swung her feet back around onto the floor, getting up to deal with this aggravation.

"Let's get this over with."

She walked past Sky with Syd running up behind them. The unlikely trio ended up in the main room.

Jack had been talking to Bridge excessively but as soon as he saw his sister come into the room he excused himself and ran up to her.

"Hey Z...um we need to talk." Z changed her body to face her brother, Jack, barely acknowledging Bridge who'd been right there.

Her curt nod showed she was in no mood for surprises. Syd collapsed onto the seat next to Bridge and immediately started to twirl her hair. Sky just glanced impatiently at his watch. Tapping his foot.

"Hurry up!" He barked as Jack slid by him. Jack hardly heard him. His mind was racing on a more pressing issue. His face held so much emotion it put Z on alert. He pulled her to the side away from their new 'partners.'

"What's the matter?" Z asked rolling her eyes. "You better not be makin a bigger deal out of it-"

"It's about Kiana"

Jack's temper rang short as he whispered loudly. Z gave a flicker of emotion. Inside her heart thudded as loud as it had that day they had been caught and detained by SPD.

She gave a gruff. "Ooh."

Kiana had been a young teenage girl that they'd met on several occasions. Her powers ranged past the one per person concept. But those multiple talents also caused grief. For she had a case of seizures thanks to her unique gene matching.

Medication was hard to come by if you didn't have a source of income. And even still if your medicine was highly expensive or most sought after most citizens would be out of luck.

A couple of times Z and Jack had commandeered a bottle of her precious Tryptophan in order to help Kiana survive the seizures that plagued her. Recently, however, she'd disappeared leaving Z and Jack back on their own. It had occurred to both of them that she just might be hiding, feeling like she was just making their lives harder than it should be.

Jack's eyes locked with hers as he continued to explain the scenario. He cupped his hands together and spoke in her ear.

"We've got to warn her that we're going to be in her area."

"How?" Z hissed, "we can't exactly call her and we don't even know if she's still around."

Jack thought a moment while Z gave him an exasperated expression. "Face it, we can't control her fate. We barely controlled ours-which I still blame you for."

Her fiery nature was rising above her level-head. His grew just as rapidly.

"Oh sure blame me we both know they were in trouble."

That glance the very same as on the day they'd helped Syd, Bridge and Sky. In seconds it had become a debate and that made Bridge and Syd curious.

"What do you think they're talking about?" Bridge asked Syd, who was concerning herself with her brand new manicured nails. Her eyes showed she was not sure what looked more interesting; her manicure or the new duo.

"Who cares?" Sky abruptly ended the conversation with a domineering tone, "Jack, Elizabeth, let's move, we're almost late."

He had no sympathy for either of them and found it absurd he would have to work with these two outlaws. Syd and Bridge jumped to attention. Used to just following his orders even though Jack had now been named leader.

Z took a nanosecond to scoff at Syd and Bridge. Still not fully comprehending how they would be able to blindly follow him.

"It's Z." She toyed with a warning tone in her voice. Carefully Jack mumbled.

"Z...we have to protect her..."

The puppiest of puppy eyes made Z stand down once more. All of the sudden lights started to flash and a horrendous blaring noise came from speakers high above everyone's head.

"Report! Report! Rangers, there's a fire on East Lane!"

Wars were dropped and the white flag flew as they raced to the command room to find out what needed to be done of them.

"You must help the firefighters rescue the people in the building."

Nearby fire stations had heard the distress signal and had come to the blazing building's aide. Among them was Carter Greyson. He dodged scorching pieces of wood as he broke down a door.

"Hello! Anybody here?"

His breathing slightly labored as he continued into the room. His eyes adjusted and tried to see beyond the smoke.

A small cough, erupted to the right of him. He called out once more.

"Hello!"

He heard someone sobbing as it tried to escape the fire.

"'elp!" Her voice barely above a whisper. "I am surrounded." The fear in her eyes- he couldn't tell if it was from being trapped or from a whole different problem. She backed away from the licking flames.

Carter approached the fire with caution. Watching his step. He saw the young female trapped by a circular blaze.

"I am coming, just stay still." He hollered. He radioed down. " Ladder 27 Greyson to command."

The radio spoke back:

"Command to ladder 27, we read you Greyson."

He squeezed the radio and called in:

" There's a girl trapped I am going to help her and we'll come out the north exit." Not waiting for an answer he picked her up and carried her down the steps.

By the time B Squad had gotten there, there wasn't much left to do except find the survivors and take down the accounts. Sky, Bridge, Syd, Jack and Z, took a look at the terrible sight. The building was charred but otherwise in okay condition. The ten story building would not be habitable for weeks to come. At the rate the foundation was looking,it seemed more likely that it would be torn down.

"Didn't Kiana use to live here?" Z wondered allowed, gaze digressing, back to her brother. Jack's recognition of the exact place proved her slight concern. She slipped her headphones on. It was her best way to relax; and somehow she thought she would need it.

Jack walked past them all. With the others right behind. They split up; Sky and Bridge, Jack, Z and Syd. They had to dodge all of the firefighters from their own town and the others. Working constantly to place their gadgets back and tend to the wounded.

Sky's gaze was searching for one person in particular. They'd been tracking her down for months. It was known that she lived here, in this building. Sky's head turned to his partner with light distaste. He didn't understand Bridge much.

"Bridge think you can find Kiana. She's, among other things, an Empath. Should be cake-work for you?"

His sarcasm was mild as his friend fidgeted under the blue ranger's piercing eyes. Bridge surveyed the scene as he allowed his telepathic abilities go. His face scrunched up. The task was giving him a head ache.

Just as Carter was passing by with his victim, Bridge hollered, pointing in Carter's direction.

"She's right there!"

Sky took little time to saunter over to the two. His eyes full of glee. They'd finally caught her and this time nothing would stop him from bringing in a thief. There's no way she could be good enough material for the academy. Not that they needed any more riff-raff bringing down the quality of the fine place.

Carter was wrapping up Kiana's broken wrist. Kiana whimpered at the fierce pain that drove up and down her wrist as he carefully tok care of her. Noticing burns from where the fire had seared at the exposed skin of bare arms and where her skirt stopped; a couple inches above her knees.

"I am sorry I know this must hurt. I also am going to have to put something on your burns. It won't hurt so much as feel cold."

Riffling in his pack for his kit. He opened it and unscrewed the vial containing a healing balm. Softly his hands glided over her seared skin, pasting it on her.

At the sign of an approaching stranger Kiana's chocolate-orbs grew wide and terrified. Two shadows hung above them. She had assumed SPD would catch up to her sooner or later. Resigning to allow this sweet gentlemen finish prepping her busted condition than to attempt to flee the scene.

"Sir, I can take it from here." Sky's voice full of authority reigning over Carter. Carter rose to stand. Carter had been interested and even used his own knowledge to pump the SPD Academy to it's full potential. He and several others took time out of their now less hectic lives, to make appearances.

"You sure?" Carter questioned. There was an obvious disagreement and you didn't have to read minds to figure that out.

Sky just solemnly nodded a small smile escaping his lips.

"Yes, you've been most helpful."

Carter acknowledged him and returned to look at Kiana. She at him. Her teeth gnawing at her lip. He patted her head.

"Don't worry, they'll protect you."

He told her ever so soothingly. With just one more glance, he packed up his gear and left the three. Checking back in with his unit. Preparing to leave the grounds. It was at least a half hour or more back to his base.

Sky held out his scanner and Kiana didn't stop him. It blinked for what seemed like hours. Bridge held his head. The emotions radiating off of her were immense. But he knew it was probably just as difficult for the girl lying on a cot before them. Especially if what Sky had said was true and she was an Empath. The scanner proved that she was a criminal; at least in the eyes of the black and white SPD Handbook. But just before she could be contained Bridge broke in and yelled,

"Jack, Syd, Z, we found her!" Bridge yelled, waving for them to come over. Jack and Z exchanged warning glances. More Z telling Jack not to make a rash decision.

"Found who?" Syd asked. Twirling a strand of her blonde hair with her finger. Bridge moved to reveal their criminal. Z let out a whistle of exaggeration.

"This'll be interesting." She implied, the others were not sure what she had meant by the smart remark.

Jack immediately bent to survey the damage. Eyes wide as several feelings slammed through his head. Hurt, anger, frustration . . . guilt . . . all swirling together in one painful shot. He reached out his hand and touched her bandaged wrist with trepidation. Barely able to withstand the sight of all of those burns on her flesh. Feeling that it was his fault she was in such horrible condition.

"Kiana you okay? What happened? How did the fire start? Why do you look so weak? You look so pale . . . Have you taken your medicine lately?"

A thousand more questions popped into his head. He was about ten seconds away from scooping her up and taking her to hospital for a full medical evaluation. His sister, Z, peered over in Kiana's direction. Just as Syd's mouth hung open for a nanosecond.

"You know her."

"Yeah . . . once upon a time." Came Z's vague response. There was no need to be reminded of the unhealthy conditions they had been forced to endure. Just seeing Kiana brought forth memories of feeling hungry and cold. When she was younger, not being able to have enough clothes or money. Always being afraid, she and Jack would get caught for stealing. Even if what their goal was, was good for humanity.

Sky's hand fell down to his waist. He poked at Jack.

"Jack get up. We have a job to do. If you don't have the stomach to do it get out of the way."

His gruff and menacing tone struck a chord with Jack. Unlike Sky who'd most likely had every single thing he had ever wanted in his life-except to being red ranger-him, Z and all their friends including kiana had not. Jack wondered how he could be expected to be interested in the full truth? Her story wasn't that open booked-a rule book couldn't explain it. Jack shook his head from side to side, calmly.

Kiana had regained some strength and without warning sat up. Her head swimming as she struggled to regain her bearings. Her present situation was not all that surprising. One of her gifts was premonitions which showed her exactly the lay before them now. Concerning the disabling fact that her two best friends would willingly betray her to the police.

She had tried to stop it. Had even walked away but at the sight of her fellow fallen comrades she went in to warn them but was cornered by the blast of sparks flying and the fire. It had forced her to create a makeshift escape. One that ended in her rescue by one of the brave firemen.

Her abrupt movements made all but Sky, jump, back in utter surprise.

"What job?" Playing the innocent victim.

"We have to bring her in," Sky sighed, aggravated. He was reminding Jack of the job he'd agreed upon more than reminding the victim broken in front of him. " I assumed you understood that." He wanted to say: 'we don't wear SPD Uniforms just to be fashionable' but held his tongue. Sometimes speaking was wasted on the likes of people like Jack and Z.

Jack held out a hand to her instead of listening to Sky's orders. He was Red Ranger after all and besides Kiana had been special to him. Not as special as Z, they'd been through more hell together than anyone. But she still had a place in his giant-teddy bear heart.

Proudly, however, Kiana refused the help. Turning to face away from him. Tears slowly trickling down. All the sudden aware of how pathetic she looked compared to the five in SPD suits. Her voice soft but firm she stared almost coldly at Jack.

"You betrayed me. I don't want your help."

That broke Jack's heart. He frowned with gloomy eyes.

"No . . . no . . . we didn't." He implored to her. _'Why won't you accept my help! I am trying to save you!'_

His mind screamed and the Empath held her head for a moment.

She stood on her own and without warning, violently shoving him away almost falling back, herself. Sky and Bridge moved in and with a swift motion had a strong hold on her. Bridge was glad to not see her struggle, that would invoke Sky's rage more.

The Rangers were incredibly angered. Not sure why Jack of all people would allow someone to use him as a punching bag.

"Look at you. Said you understood trouble. Ya had been there for me... Where was ya a couple weeks ago when I broke down?" Flinching under the brutal grips of the trainees. Bridge eased up on her arm realizing that he had been pressuring on her broken wrist he replaced his hand on her elbow hoping he hadn't furthered the damage.

"I-" Jack blew air out of his cheeks searching for a way to explain him and Z's new situation. In all technicalities she was right. He was not there for her when she had needed him most.

"Let it go bro." Z shook Jack's shoulder in annoyance. Features creased with concern. Sky was losing trust in Jack once more and that wasn't accepatble in Z's oppinion.

"I'll tell ya, you was at the 'cademy." The scorn on her face rearranging into a wry grin of approval. She nodded as her version of a salute, boasting, mockingly:

"My big bro all of the sudden famous. You 'n' Z." It was then that Kiana took a real good gander at the rest of the team. She would do her best to deal with the emotions later which were ranging from light to dark.

"You're helping people now . . . but whom you really helping out? Us or them."

Her chin went down, on the word 'us' and rose to point to Sky on 'them.' Jack's mouth was still agape as he started to mumble randomly. Sky cut him off with a dramatic:

"Let's get this done now." His attitude reflecting his nerves. He shoved her into both of Bridge's hands and moved to make her a portable, catalogue-able card.

"Why does there have to be an 'us' or 'them'. Why can't we all be one?"

"You're kidding right? Traitor!" Both Sky and Kiana yelled passionately. Bridge moved a second from firing at Kiana. Before Jack could say a word it was done. Jack, sadly, picked up the card and spoke to her.

"I am sorry Kiana...But it has to be this way." Holding the card as he watched her sad face as she refused to answer him. Jack's face was in a torn expression as he walked back and joined the group. He handed it over to Sky, bitter and resentful.

"Take care of it." Was all he said, harshly, as he slid onto his vehicle and drove back to base. The others quietly following in pursuit.

hmmm could this be a series of more events or is it better left standing?


	2. chapter two

Sky did not even blink a moment as Jack fled the scene in hurried, emotional steps. Syd and Bridge watched on with some regret for their friend.

"You know it's not he really even knows her." Sky turned to look at Z. His gaze once more sharp and brutal. "How much did you really know about her Z?"

His voice full of mockery. He was absolutely sure that no one knew the truth . . . well . . . but he was not going to go there. He'd been over this whole series of events and that was enough time wasted. Z on the other hand merely shifted from her feet before stating:

"Let's go Syd. I have to make sure Jack's okay." Z switched the cd she was listening to, with one hand, and opened the passenger's door with her other.

Syd nodded her head and said "I'll be there in a minute," then focused on the two boys. Her plastic features, concerned with the actions of both Jack and Sky.

"So i guess we'll be meeting you back for the debriefing?" It was stated as both a question and an answer. After neither of the boys spoke, she left them. Bridge staring there feeling guilty and Sky happy as a camper that he'd finally caught the one person who was not worth anything.

All the way back to the base Sydney attempted to strike up a conversation with Z but Z was not in the mood to talk. Z stared out at the buildings and people they passed by. She saw two older teens playing tag with their little sister. Z shook her head.

"It couldn't be helped." Her voice came out as a soft whisper. "We did the best we could now it is completely up to the officials."

Even though she was one of them now, she still was wary of trusting them. Them and their black white hand book.

_**Man I told him this would happen but he didn't listen to me. He just never could walk away from her.**_

Bridge felt guiltier than guilty. He could not even begin to describe the feelings that ran through him as he watched her turn into a card and then see his partner snap out at Sky. The feelings of anger, guilt, frustration, despair all were illuminating off of her. It was almost too much for him to handle. If he hadn't learned how to build some defenses . . . Not that he had been wrong. Oh no, Bridge was beginning to see a twisted plot unfold in front of him. If only someone else would realize that. He put the pieces together in his head.

_**First, Jack and Z had known all about Kiana...hmm and then two, the vengeful attitude that Sky held could only mean there was something between them, Kiana I mean... **_

Maybe it was Bridge being over dramatic but he could see the plot thicken and now it was up to him to help Jack find a way to save his best friend. Without harsh consequences.

Sky scoffed at the situation before him, as he walked down the halls of SPD Academy. Gracefully making his way to hand over Kiana. He held extreme disappointment once again in Jack's behavior.

_**How could it possibly be that he could and would blindly defend Kiana? After all-**_

His thoughts were torn from him as he bumped into another cadet. He didn't have time to play around. He hissed and the teen scattered, petrified of him. He couldn't wait to get to the catalogue room and dump his cargo.

Finally entering he found no one there so he did the cataloguing himself. Leaving a message that he had stopped by and dropped Kiana off. Checking his watch he still had three quarters of an hour before the debriefing...

I am building up so this chapter was a lil short but the next one will be way longer. Lol


	3. chapter three

Kiana stared out of the 'thing' with fiery, furious. She might have been highly amused at the situation she was in if her wrist was not excruciatingly painful. The wrap that the young firefighter had given her was not enough to keep the broken wrist from moving at her slightest flinch. Not to mention the torrential head ache and the burns which itched heavily. She screamed but no one could hear her.

"I am going to kill you Sky! You can't do this to me! You've done so much already!" Blinded by more tears than she had ever felt since her brother was deported from the planet. Kiana remembered his chiseled face and tan skin. Could see his funny expressions and the silly grins. The way he held her when she fell and told her he would always be there for her.

That's what had bothered her the most. Lei had promised her that he and Meira would always be by her side. To aide and guide her.

Sitting down she felt compelled to wait and plot out her murderous revenge. She slept for a couple hours noticing that there was neither warmth nor a freezing sensation.

"Quite peculiar." She considered as she started to doze off. Her mind went numb. The world shut its self off from her pale form.

Jack was lying down on his bed. So far he had made his bed, pulling the red cover up, and then straightened out his whole side of the room. Jack changed out of his SPD uniform, disgusted, at even the merest sight of it. Choosing a red shirt from his pile of clean clothes. He tossed the unciform into a ball, in the far corner of the room. Second he sought out and picked up the hand book with his right hand, flipping through the pages. Moments later a **'_thunk_'** could be heard as he chucked it into the waste paper basket.

"Rules. Who needs them? Least not when they don't protect! " He snarled. A light knock resonated from his door. He walked straight up to it and tugged harshly, the door nearly coming off its hinge.

There standing in front of him was the person he least likely wanted to see. Jack leaned against the door as "Uptight Sky" stood, daringly before him. His own features showed no response to the attitude emanating from Jack.

"What do you want?"

Sky nodded slightly, thinking, **_at least he's willing to talk. _** He stood out in the hall waiting to be asked in and when he wasn't he continued the conversation, arms folded.

"Well let's start by saying, you missed the de-briefing." His tone held arrogance and a commanding nature. Neither were fine with Jack. "You're becoming a mistake, rather quick Jack. You can't handle being the leader.

"I don't care." Jack made a shrug with his arms wide. His mouth forming a hard line, attempting to keep in all his festering emotions and anger. "Look if you came here to do _this_ then forget it cuz I am not ready to talk to you!"

Without further ado, Jack slammed the door in Sky's shocked face! After several seconds of pushing from Jack and shoving from Sky, Jack forced the door knob towards the door. Locking Sky out.

"You can't lock me out of my own room!"

"Watch me!"A taunt only Jack could have given.

"Jack!" Sky was dangerously getting close to raising his voice once more. Sky could be patient for only so long and Jack was sorely trying him.

"I am the leader," Was the final statement Jack made for the night. He grabbed Sky's pillow and a blanket. Unlocking the door, giving blue-boy a sense of false security. He had turned around and watched the door swung open and then Jack shoved the articles in Sky's face followed by re-locking the door.

Two figures were coming along the side of an inter-galactic shuttle center under the cover of darkness. One with pretty blonde hair and piercing blue eyes a black back pack on her shoulders. While the other held a masculine frame and both dark hair and eyes filled with worry. They snuck around the back entrance. Using hand signals, to speak of the approaching guards. Their fingers moving fast in the almost non existent light.

"We have to take one down." The female said to her partner. The other one shook his head, not agreeing .

"We move around them. We don't have time to draw attentions to ourselves."

Silently they faded into the night and started to slip past one guard who was supposedly on duty. The female had her back pressed against the building, sliding behind the second one. Her partner followed with clumsier feet so it took him awhile longer to reach her. From there on it was a smooth ride and they walked casually on to the shuttle. Picking a seat in the very back, right next to the exits. Sitting down, they both sighed in relief. The girl took her laptop from her bag and began uploading it just as an attendant up ahead was giving an 'in case of an emergency' talk. In a few moments the lights dimmed, in case passengers wanted to sleep and they were off to Earth. It would take them several hours to get there.


	4. Jack's Dispair V

It was midnight and the academy was dark and silent. Well . . . except for the ones who were on duty. Those on duty paced recklessly, not truly paying to authorized rules to proced with strict behavior. The two who had journeyed so far from their planet came about slowly. The female hauled her stuff with a sleepy motion.

"I am going straight to bed as soon as we get in!" she remarked. The male's hand clung to hers in a husbandly way.

"I know you hate that but you have to deal for now darlin'. I am just glad to be home." He slowly opened the door and nodded to the two on duty. "Don't worry lad and gal, it's Lei and Meira Turner."

With an elegant tilt of his head he gestured his wife into the building. Going down the vacant hallways and galleries. Passed the libraries and other such rooms in which many were in them studying, carefully, the textbooks.

Their luggage became heavier with every step and neither were feeling like they could move yet another muscle. Finally they came to their own dorm. Unlocking the door with his card. Both gave an exaggerated sigh of relief. Meira threw down her baggage and flicked the lights on with her left hand.

"So this is where you lived? Last time I journeyed here to give a conference you never allowed me to see the dorms."

Her blonde hair glowed angelically in the illuminated room. She dove for one of the beds and landed, the mattress, like a trampoline, sending her up a couple inches. She laughed, highly amused.

"You know I am not sure if I am going to be used to living back here after spending so much time off-world."

Her blue eyes glanced up at his dark ones in concern. He dismissed her reaction with a small wave as he himself sat upon his own bed. Laying back, his hand resting under his head. He stared, thoughtfully at the ceiling.

"It won't be forever...it's just that lil girl...she was a real sport when I was younger...her parents were getting divorced or something...dreadful..." It was a partial lie and both he and Meira knew it.

At the reminder of the timid girl, Meira sat up. Her hair in disarray. She kneeled on the bed now biting her lip.

"Ever think that maybe she lied? She could have been anyone Lei." The harsh reaction from her husband brought out a creep of blush from her. She ducked her head, " Eh. Either way you ne ver told her the truth . . . "

He quickly overpowered her vocals with his.

"I couldn't. But now I aught to face the facts-if I can still find her."

He spoke of doubt as if he too had sensed that the 'lil girl had lied about her family life.

Meanwhile Sky had given up even attempting to gain access to his own room. He was too proud to ask the others for any sort of assistance. Mainly because to explain the situation would just cause further angry feelings on his part. So he ended up, to his dismay, on the couch. Grudgingly he pulled the covers around him and shut the light off.

"Immature leader wannabe" He whined, " I am so going to make you regret this."

Jack woke up early and cautiously unlocked the door. Quickly and quietly he exited the dorm and made his way to the holding area where all the carded beings were. Upon coming to the door he realized it was locked. He glanced to the left and to the right before trying to open the door using the code.

"Whatcha doing?" Z nearly made her brother jump a mile. He cursed, rubbing his hair with his hand sheepishly. Z however was the picture of calm. She stood on his right, leaning against the wall.

"You know you shouldn't sneak up on people!" Jack scolded his sister. Forgetting her ability to be so silent as the door by then gave the green light and he opened it. "You tell anyone and I swear you'll regret it." He knew Z would never turn around and leave him where he is. Pointing a finger and waving it at her he tried to maintain control on the seemingly unraveling situation.

That, peaked Z's interest, more than just watching her brother had. She gave a sly smirk as she folded her arms. Her radio blasting ever so faintly through her ear phones around her neck which made an odd sort of centerpiece for the SPD uniform. Z immediately took in the factor that her brother was no longer in his uniform but in civilian clothing.

"Mmm. I get it" She slowly drawled out, " and no, you're not about to do that." With more authority. "You're not screwing up now."

Jack, gave Z, a look of impossibility. His heart felt like it would stop before even it continued to start. There was a little girl who needed his assistance and he was three feet away . . . but he felt as if he was thrown a hundred leagues away.

"I am not screwing up Z, turn that music off or down, take your choice." He spoke in a whisper, "never mind, go back to bed." He ordered her. Jack turned his back and resumed to go through the door now open and into the room. Then with speed he started to look for Kiana.

The face of blazing fury pronounced itself the partner to Z as she put her hand on his shoulder and spun him around effortlessly. Their eyes locked for a moment. His pleading for understanding hers . . . a whole different concept.

"Jack, I have followed you, been at your side through some real half-baked plans of yours but this takes them all." A small grin appeared to form across her lips and she gave a small nod for him to continue. "But I do know you well enough to know even you do stupid things-"

She was cut off by the amusing tone of Jack. His eyes lit up, laughter replacing, where concern once had been held.

"You mean, like when I said 'let's go help them' and we ended up incarcerated."

Z sighed, " oh I am glad you thought that was sooo funny." Her voice fumed sarcasm. She slapped him, sisterly, upside the head.

The next few seconds seemed to drag on for ever. Until Jack was holding the precious card. His worried face came back in full force as their sleeping friend struggled.

"Z...please..." Z gave another exaggerated sigh as she locked the doors from the inside.

To Jack Z seemed to soften some from the hard vision he had seen minutes ago, to the gentler form. But at what price would that be?

"If we get caught," she threatened, "I am blaming you. I am perfectly happy where we are now Jack. I don't want to-"

Jack once more cut her off with a warm glance.

"I know Z...I know", he gave her a quick hug. Silently after consideration he pushed her towards the door, "which is why if you leave the room I won't be mad at you."

That sprouted a string of laughter from Z as she raised the weapon to turn Kiana back.

"I am not sure if you're up for the challenge solo." She responded as she fired and Jack caught Kiana in his arms, lifting her off the ground. He noticed with a sinking feeling that her breathing was slower and her form paler then it had hours ago.

"This isn't good. I shouldn't have let Sky win..."

Z swallowed hard a moment as she set sights on the teen. Standing beside her brother was harder to do mentally than it would be physically.

"Is this about you and Sky or about rescuing Kiana? Cuz if it's all on your male egos then I am waking." Spinning on her heel. "Cuz the truth is Jack...No one deserves to be trapped in that war."

Sydney Drew was all to aware of the fact that it was Saturday. Which meant a much needed rest for her unless a villain showed up. Which she totally was counting on since the freaks always seemed to want to mess with her plans. She whistled about excitedly as she danced, in her room, to her music blaring from speakers. Finally she gazed at the mirror as she brushed her long blond hair until every spiral was perfect. Then settling her eyes upon the make up kit and grabbing for a rose-shaded lip gloss. After ten minutes with fussing with her looks she went to find all her friends.

The person she saw when she went into the main room was a sleeping Sky. She giggled as she skipped over to him. Her head to the side, whispering in his ear,

"Awwww! Sky, wake up its Saturday!"

Sky's reaction was to pull his covers over the top of his head and mumble,

"Then get out of my room! What time is it?"

Syd merely sat on the edge of the couch. She shrugged checking the clock.

"Early six o'clock in the morning. But don't be so grumpy after all you're on the couch, not your room. Whih doesn't make any sense," her blond curls shook in sympathy for him, " I don't know what's come over you." She let out a breath. " I have to go shopping I'll be back sometime later!" Her exit was as smooth as her entrance was.

Sky slipped his covers off and sat up rubbing his eyes. All he saw leaving was golden hair bouncing. That's when it hit him.

"JACK!" He yelled. Normally he would have maintained the utmost composure but what Jack had done he would consider to be too far! Still in his SPD Uniform Sky scrambled out to his dorm's door. Finding it unlocked he knocked twice before barging in.

"Jack? We need to-" The door opened to reveal no one. Jack's bed still neatly made and it rivaled against his own comfortable one. He sped off in the opposite direction in order to find Jack.


	5. Jack's Dispair part Five

Kiana awoke from a dream world with a jolt her mind groggy. Her vision light and still unfocused as her head spun at her quick movement. A groan escaped her lips. She felt her hand touch a cool metal. Her hand jerked to shield her eyes as she adjusted to the light while she could hear someone yell:

"Dim the lights!" Suddenly the blaring lights were mere sunset lit. Her eyes started to adjust rapidly, though she was still confused. She had not a clue as to where she was . . . she was even borderline confused about whom she was and why she was wherever this place seemed to be.

Kiana was laying on top of a doctor's table in the SPD Medic room. At her slow movement she felt ice hands touch her left and right wrists. A tearing sound revealed someone, a helper, unstrapping velcro and pulling her wrists down to cuff them. Followed by yet another dedicated person holding her ankles so that they could be cuffed also. She gritted her teeth at the person holding her broken wrist. It hadn't been wrapped yet, fully.

"Watch out for her wrist." The person's voice was most obviously a male's. More importantly it didn't sound menacing or cruel; like sky's, but caring and gentle. The person who'd spoken came to the side of the chair with materials. She could sense him near her, his telepathy hitting her on high definition. The male gently took a hold of her wrist while someone else near her spoke soothingly. After a minute, her wrist prepped they laid it gently down and strapped it lightly in. Taking great care until they could get her a cast.

Her mind started working the kinks out of its system and she started to fully come-to. The person had a green aura as she saw through lightly shut eyes. It had reminded her of the man from yesterday. But she was unsure.

As soon as her strength returned, she started to lightly test the bonds, but she was held firmly. She stilled, at the touch of someone resting a hand over her forehead.

"She's warm . . . better check her temperature." An authority's voice broke the silence.

"Let me go!" She spoke hardly above a whisper. " Jack - " A thermometer was jammed into her mouth the moment she opened it. As Kiana formed those words, it was before she realized the content. Jack was not and probably could not help her even if he wanted to. Though that did not stop her from praying that he would. Her vision finally cleared and she saw people dressed in the SPD uniforms.

"Oh no," she groaned, "this can't be happening."

It was her worse nightmare come true and there was nothing she could do about it. A beeping sound came from the thing in her mouth and someone's hand plucked it out.

"It reads 102.5"

"I could have told you that. Well not exactly since I am not a thermometer but I meant that-"

This time she tilted her head and immediately recognized the Green SPD Ranger; Bridge. He smiled at her reassuringly but inside he was full of worry. She hadn't looked good when she was brought in and now she was before them in an even worse condition. Bridge grabbed a chair and sat by her side while they continued to test her.

"Why? You reading her like a book?" Bridge was cut off by SPD's royalty; Syd. Syd had come back from her shopping trip early and found Bridge running in the direction of the infirmary. At first she was alarmed, sure it was one of her partners in distress, but relaxed when she was told what happened.

" Like I said sorta...and like Sky said she's empathic...but you and the others weren't there but you know cuz like i am telepathic, we just kinda get each other."

Bridge rested his gaze from Syd back to Kiana. He wanted to ask questions but was not sure if now would be a good time for him to start drilling her. Especially when it had taken them hours to get her out of her state of comatose.

Kat Manx studied the looks of Syd, Kiana and Bridge. Carefully she recorded the temperature reading in a chart. Her mind strayed to the yelling and arguing just outside the door. Every other minute she'd see the door open only to see it slammed shut again. Kat knew Jack had a right to be furious but she also considered Sky's point of view relevant. In short she wasn't going to take sides. The only side she would assume in would be that for now Kiana's medical condition was one of her top priorities.

Kiana stirred. The noise felt amplified and entirely unbearable.

"Too loud." Came the soft, hushed voice. Her ears ached with the arguing and her mind spun with the empathic feelings of hatred and unsuppressed rage.

Bridge's hand shot out and grabbed a cloth, dipped it in a water bowl and patted it on her forehead.

"Shhh...relax..."

Amusingly, among them she actually felt safe.

Jack and Sky were just about ready to start a fist fight. Jack's temper was no longer calm and Sky's cool, steadiness was thrown off when he found out who was in the infirmary.

"I can't believe this! You're choosing her over us." Sky's hands clenched together. He kept trying to count to ten and relax but it wasn't working.

"No. I am saving an innocent against your cruelty!" Jack fought back by shoving Sky. Sky shoved back and in moments the duel had begun. Each desperate to win, for the sake that they were both right. Luckily Z was bringing back up once she saw the fight start to smolder.

_**flashback**_

Jack had her in his arms back in the processing room and Z opened the door to let him out. Only seconds later as they shut the door and Kiana's limp hands rested around Jack's neck were they found out; by a ticked off Sky.

Sky had stopped dead in his tracks when he saw the picture before him. He forced himself to take action. Starting by storming over and demanding that Jack put her back where she was.

Jack had obviously refused and Z was backed into a corner.

"Way, to go, bro." she said to Jack. "Sky we were just making sure she wasn't at risk."

Z knew the handbook by heart but she also knew Sky. He was a total by the booker and that made life so much more difficult. Z called upon her fast reading of it to try to find a loophole otherwise the consequences would be unbearable.

Bridge had seen the whole start of the argument and persuaded Jack to give him the girl. Promising that she would be taken care of . Bridge refused to listen to Sky's orders even though it grieved him. He had always trusted Sky so this was a change he was not sure would end well. Bridge needed Sky's trust but Bridge also knew to follow his heart. So he took her to the one person he could have thought of Kat Manx.

_**present time**_

Z's back was against the wall and she quickly shook her head.

"You, betrayed us Z, you're just as faulty as Jack. Hand over your mo-"

Sky's voiced died down slowly. He set his jaw firmly and remained alert as two visitors bounded the corner. Both disheveled and alarmed. The male's face gave an innocent expression.

"Captain Lei...I didn'...you...good evening Sir." Sky finally croaked. His hand that had been outreached to Z and Jack was now withdrawn as he gave a salute to the Captain.

Lei's eyes burned with intensity as he settled back to observe the situation before running neck deep into it.

Sky explained exactly what had happened. From when they first tried to incarcerate Kiana to Jack arguing and finally to the scene that Sky had walked upon; Jack 'rescuing' someone from their prison. Lei carefully took in all of the information. So sure taht Kiana was the same girl he had loved as a sister so very long ago. Meira was offhandedly impressed by the actions of such young individuals. Them being at least half a decade younger than her and Lei.

"What's your name?" She asked Z who was surprised and starting to build defense.

"Z."

"Why don't you and I take Sky here...that is your name right?" After a quick nod from Sky she resumed, " take him to Cruger and we can settle this without unnecessary actions.

Z, gave in and slowly followed Meira and a highly disgruntled Sky back down the hall from whence she had come.

Lei stood there for a few minutes watching Jack fidget under his cold stare. Suddenly the act was gone and all empathy returned. Giving Jack a smile he asked,

"Could you-can I see Kiana? Please it's a-um-matter of importance."

Jack became cautious but knew he had no other choice at the moment than to allow this officer to see her. He sighed and slowly opened the door. All eyes were on them. Syd and Bridge held expressions of misconception but Kat knew. She knew why Lei had returned and why he was drawn to this room. She ushered the staff, including Bridge and Syd out of the room. Leaving only Jack and Lei. Before Kat left she placed a hand briefly on Lei's shoulder. A silent question and answer game played with their eyes.

Kiana opened her eyes in surprise at the feeling she felt. She knew at once who it was!

"Lei!" She gasped, "I thought I would never see you again."


	6. Chapter 6

Jack and Lei spent the next half hour with Kiana. Jack could tell that even though Lei was ecstatic to see her there was something more on his mind. Not once did Lei mention where he'd been or if he was staying around for a while. Which put Kiana at a disadvantage. She believed he'd be around forever.

Finally Jack had to pull Lei away from her. He realized that all this excitement was tiring her out. He watched her stifle a yawn, as she was still running her mouth at full speed. Jack knew he had to find a way to take Kiana from what would happen if she stayed at SPD and he hoped Lei would help.

"Umm Captain..." Jack tilted his head to the side, motioning for him to talk to Lei alone. Lei gave Kiana a warm smile before, standing from the bed and walking over to Jack.

"Look, I know you...you're very happy to see her and I can see," trying to hide his jealousy, "S he's happy to see you...but...she's tired out..."

Jack kept stumbling and finally quit attempting to speak. He took a look over at his friend with so much feeling that it struck Lei.

Lei made a short nod. He couldn't believe how dense he had been not to recognize that look in Jack's eyes.

"You're right . . . Why don't you and I grab something to eat and I'll tell you the whole story. There are things that she just doesn't know."

Lei looked away, broken-heartedly. He had known all along that some day he would have to tell Kiana the truth. He just hadn't realized it would be so soon and it would hurt so much. He swallowed and then returned his gaze to Kiana. Giving her an enchanting smile.

"I am going to leave you now...so you can get some rest . . . I'll see you later Kiana."

Kiana was happily, somewhat sleeping even as he spoke.

"M'kay bro." Waving her hand out to say good bye to him. Then slowly shutting her eyes to get some more rest.

Jack was upset when Kiana had not even said good bye to him. He fumed even as he followed Lei out of the door. Kat stood there, her arms folded, expecting some sort of answer from their new friend. All she got however was an, 'I'll talk to you later' glance.

"Umm I think whatever pain meds you're giving her are working Kat cuz she doesn't seem to be in too much physical pain."

Jack diagnosed as he gave them both a very suspicious glance. Kat pulled her glance away to give a snort.

"It aughta I hyped her with so much meds...but I don't know how long I am going to be able to. So you two figure out another idea."

The two walked away from the scene and out of the academy's doors. They grabbed a cab and soon reached their final destination. A place that was small and looked as if it didn't have to many guests.

"After you," Jack smirked, with a wave of his hand. Cautiously Lei went in and sat a booth.


	7. Chapter 7

"After you," Jack smirked, with a wave of his hand. Cautiously Lei went in and sat at a booth.

In all honesty, Lei hadn't known quite what to expect. He had figured that Jack would be angry with him but it seemed that wasn't the case. Lei looked at the menu and when the waitress came over he ordered a root beer soda. His eyes wide in delight, he had not had one in an extremely long time. Not since he'd been transferred off-world to KO 35. When they had both ordered they turned their eyes to face one another. Jack's was showing his reluctance to just accept this new character.

"So…" Jack said leaning back in the booth his hands folded on the table.

"So…I guess I should start by explaining…" Lei looked away. He saw the birds outside and kids playing with their friends. Girls with pigtail playing hopscotch while the boys chased them down with squirt guns. He sighed inwardly. It was definite this situation needed to be remedied.

Jack nodded, "answers would be nice."

Lei glanced back at his watch, momentarily distracted.

"I am not her brother." Fiddling with his fingers, " I helped detain and then take her brother to another planet for work. I was supposed to detain them both but I- I never did. We went to her apartment, the one that was supposed to be abandoned. I found them and he, her brother told me that he would come if I left his sister alone." his voice went from soft to harsh, " Let's make something clear Jack, she doesn't need to know. I promis-"

Jack's arched brow and snickering face stopped Lei short.

"So you're playing her? What is she to you? A doll. Something you can twist to your methods?" He stood from his spot as he leaned against the table. His hair shading his face from view to the rest of the people in the room. "Leave her alone. Got it. She doesn't need your sympathy, she's got me and Z. We'll watch her back."

With that he strode from the scene. Slamming chairs out of his way.


End file.
